


What's Left of Us

by dawniekins18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawniekins18/pseuds/dawniekins18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has trouble picking up cues and understanding wizarding society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry didn't understand how he could feel so alone while Ginny sits next to him. But he knows she feels it too. After their joyful reunion and a few blissful months together, there were a large amount of not so blissful ones. Now, it's like they caught their breath. 

It's been over a year since the Battle of Hogwarts, and its like nothing is playing out how he thought it would.

While his friendship with Ginny is strong, it's like they just can't connect like they once did. Too much had happened to them, separate from each other. They just didn't fit as a couple. Maybe they never had. 

"Blimey, mate. Didn't see that coming." Ron says in a shocked tone over beers and firewhiskey one Saturday evening, not long after Ginny cleared her cupboard in his flat. 

"I know. I didn't really either. We just..." Harry shrugs. "We just couldn't get past it. I couldn't understand her, and she felt...'separated' or left out I guess from what we went through."

Ron grunts."I wish I had her problems. Left out of a death mission, left out of starving in the woods, left out of a cat tent..." he mutters to himself and takes a large gulp. He starts to say something, pauses, then seems to decide on it. "I know she's my sister and I love her, but I never thought it'd work out, you know, long term. You need more emotional support than she can give."

Harry stares at Ron blankly. 

"Hermione might have said a couple things about it too." 

That make him uncomfortable. Thinking of the two of them, talking about him. And apparently his high emotional support needs. 

He must have shifted away or shown some sign of discomfort because Ron reaches out and grabs his wrist. 

"Hey no, bugger, that came out wrong. We just worry about you."

Ron's hand is large around his smaller wrist. He's warm and familiar. Harry wants to lean closer to him, to feel his comfort. Now that they haven't been living in each other's pockets, he misses Ron and Hermione.

They lived together for so long. After the battle, Ron and Harry moved in together. And Hermione was there so much it was like she lived there too. But the two of them had wanted a place together, and Harry and Ginny had wanted privacy... 

Or he thought they did. 

"Have you lost weight?" Ron examines the wrist that is somehow still in his hand, he's eyeing it like he's seeing it for the first time.

"No." Harry mutters. Annoyed. 

Mrs. Weasley has never been more obviously Ron's mum. 

"You have!" Ron's tone is worried now. 

Harry jerks his hand back. "Blimey, calm down. I'm fine. When is Hermione coming?" 

Ron eyes him, but takes another drink, moving on. "Soon. She's been studying all day. But she said she'd be here around now." He looks toward the door but Hermione doesn't appear. 

"Maybe I should call it a night..." Harry lets out a large yawn. It was hard enough telling Ron about Ginny. 

Hermione might want to talk about how he feels. Bugger the thought.

"No way, mate. You're coming home with us tonight. Hermione misses you. And so do I. She wants us to spend the day together tomorrow. "

Harry doesn't know what to say so he just looks down avoiding Ron's surprisingly intense gaze.

He doesn't want to avoid his two best friends, really he doesn't. 

It's just hard to be near them, as a couple. The closeness the three of them used to share, now excludes him. 

As it should.

And he would never deny them their happiness.

It's just painful to feel alone where he used to feel like he belonged. Especially now that its apparent he is uncapable or romantic love. Seeing it from the people he's closest too might kill him. Or something equally dramatic. 

Hermione comes in with rosy cheeks from the cold and hug for each of them. Her arms give Harry an extra squeeze.

"Have you lost weight?" She ask as a hand rubs over his shoulder.

Ron shoots him a triumphant look as she makes herself comfortable next to Harry in the booth.

"No." He answers unconsciously leaning into her touch.

She looks doubtful but tactfully drops the subject. 

They spend the evening enjoying the warmth of the small bar, hidden away near Godric's Hollow. The time spent apart feels nonexistent. The three of them are at ease, and Harry feels snug and safe. That feeling is hard for him to have. But with these two, it's always been so simple. The alcohol also eases away any misgivings. 

Hermione's hand lingers on his arm and Ron's feet kick gently under the table.

When Ron pays their small bill, despite Harry's protest- "C'mon, mate, I have to pick up the check sometime." 

Hermione's arm is around his waist, Ron drops his large arm over Harry's shoulder, allowing Hermione to disapparate them to their small flat.

Harry feels asleep on his feet and drops onto their couch the moment his feet hit the ground.

"We'll get up early in the morning. I want a real visit, Harry. I want to hear how you're doing. No avoiding a nice talk." She stifles another yawn but manages to hold eye contact.

"Ok, 'Mione. The day is yours. I won't move a muscle without your say so."

Ron snorts but starts coughing when she shoots him a glare.

"I'm tired." Harry says randomly moments later, from his sprawled position. Slightly drunk, it takes him a second to realize he said it aloud.

"Then let's get some sleep!" Hermione jumps up from the chair and moves toward the bedroom. 

Ron follows her. He hears them whispering to each other as his eyes drift shut.

"We should do it now!"

"We need to talk about it first!"

"What is it with girls and talk? Trust me. Now's the time."

"I don't want to risk it. We've wanted this for so long."

"I know."

They start hissing at each other, and Harry so used to their bickering, barely even notices as he falls further asleep.

"Harry?"

His eyes shoot open, and Ron is kneeling in front of him.. "I'll lay down in a minute, my shoes are fine. Don't worry about me. Just go with Hermione." Harry can't help but grouch at Ron.

"Come to bed with us."

"I am going to bed. You're keeping me awake."

"No. I want you to come with us. Into the bedroom."

He tries to focus on Ron. "What?"

"We want you with us."

Harry blinks. Confused.

"Come on. We'll all be more comfortable." Ron maneuvers him into a standing position. 

He helps Harry with his layers of clothes and shoes. 

"What?" Harry's still confused. Overwhelmed. 

He's tired. He missed dinner. The butterbeers make him sloppy. The one shot of firewhisky might have been a mistake.

"With you two?"

Ron guides him into the bedroom where Hermione's waiting already in her nightgown.

"He looks exhausted." She sounds concerned. 

"I know. The bed will be better for everybody."

Harry follows his gentle lead collapses on the bed. He falls asleep almost immediately.

The last thing he notices, is a broads chest at his back and a smell of flowery shampoo.


	2. Chapter 2

It feels like a very long time later that Harry's eyes drift open. For a second, he can't remember where he is until he hears Ron snoring loudly next to his ear. 

Hermione isn't at his other side, but he can hear someone out in the kitchen, getting into the cupboards. 

Ron's arms are wrapped around him, he tries to move away- he's confused but also surprising well-rested and content.

Obviously his friends were more worried about him than he realised if he couldn't be trusted to sleep on a sofa. But whatever, the had shared a small tent for almost a year.

One night of cuddles hardly compares.

It is a little weird that they put him between them with him stripped down to only his pants. 

But no big deal, they've done more unorthodox things in the past.

Like most mornings for the past ten years, he's woken up with a little 'friend', and the the feeling of Ron against his back says his best mate is having a similar situation.

His face is heating up as he tries to inch his way out of Ron's arms.

But Ron is like a freaking octopus or squid and has decided Harry is his new teddy bear.

Now that they're older, Ron has really started to fill out. His gangly limbs are now heavy with the weight of a full-grown male.

Harry's transformation into adulthood has been much less noteworthy. Some might even say underwhelming. But that's life. Apparently being practically starved for ten years can have some long-term affects. Or that's what a very nice healer told him not long after the war.

The truth is, Ron's stronger than him. The bastard. 

Harry's magic is more focused though, at least for now, so they both excelled in different areas of auror training. Not that does him a lot of good now. It's not like he can curse Ron off of him.

Or he shouldn't anyway.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice whispers into the room as he finally gets his left arm free.

"Er...yeah?"

"I'm making eggs, want to come join me?"

"Sure... I just need to....well do you know where my ...er clothes are?"

Hermione's chuckle is gentle and familiar. "They're on the chair by the bed. Hurry up, there's a kettle on."

Ron lets out a grunt and rolls over. "I don't know why we're all awake. Blimey, it's Saturday, and..." Ron pauses to yawn, loudly. "We have absolutely now where to be."

"No where to be, but things to do." Hermione responds crisply.

"We did a large amount of those things last night." Ron gives back blithely. He sits up, stretching a letting out a groan. Harry lowers his eyes as Ron's bare chest is in his view.

"I think you might think that, but I'm not so sure."

Harry has no idea what they're bickering about now. He does notice Hermione biting her lip as her eyes dart to him. He quickly pulls on his shirt, feeling his face heating up again. He should get out of the middle of this and make himself scarce. That kettle sounded interesting...

"Quit acting like he can read our minds." Hermione is hissing while he makes his escape, mumbling, "Bathroom" over his shoulder.

Maybe they want him to leave after all, want a Saturday to themselves. He can understand that. 

Hermione is right though, it'd be easier if they just say it. 

Harry can hear more muffled arguing as he uses the facilities, and they keep going long after he's settled at the table with a 'cuppa.

"Fine!" Ron exclaims loudly as he rushes into the kitchen. Hermione is barely a step behind and he mutters, "I'll show you!"

To Harry's shock, he's a part of this demonstration. Ron reaches down and lifts him into his arms. Before Harry can register the what's happening, Ron's mouth is on his, and he's partaking in the most intense and passionate kiss of his life.

They both should've brushed their teeth for this....

Not that he's not enjoying it. But morning breath is still just that. 

"Er....." Ron cuts off the kiss and shoots Hermione a victorious look after taking in Harry's awed state.

"Bollocks, Ron, that's not the way to do it!" 

Harry hasn't seem her this fiery since the birth of S.P.E.W. or the last time Ron got her this furious.

"Yes, we should sit down and have a long bloody conversation about who we are, what we want, when and where our commitment ceremony will be..."

"Ron!" Hermione's face thunderous and if Harry wasn't so shocked he would be moving toward the exit. 

Ron stops mid-rant and looks at her with a sheepish and contrite smile, "Love, I adore you. I love our talks, but let me lead this one."

Hermione's eyes soften marginally, and she gestures in a 'have at it' motion.

Ron returns his attention to Harry who now feels more confused than anything.

"What's going on?"

"Hah!" Hermione barks as she moves closer to them. 

"Hermione and I love you, Harry. We've both loved you since we met on the train. We love each other too. But you are a part of this. And I know you are Muggle, and this will be weird. I also know you love us too."

Ron leans in for another kiss, and Harry can's help but respond. But then stops himself, pulling back.

"We shouldn't do this."

Hermione moves in even closer to his right side. "Why not, Harry?"

"Because it's wrong. You two... you belong together."

"We belong together." Hermione reaches out, touching his face gently. "You should be with us."

"Er... what about...this just isn't how it's supposed to be."

"How's it supposed to be then?" Hermione whispers as she turns his head toward him. Her lips softly touch his.

"Told he's more of an action kinda man," Ron says as his voice drops huskily as Hermione deepens the kiss.

Harry breaks away. Stepping back from them. He feels disjointed, conflicted, and more than a little turned on. 

"Why now?"

"You and Ginny have played out." Ron shrugs straightforwardly. "Hermione thought that would happen. I had my doubts, but our girl loves to prove me wrong."

Their girl.

"Regardless, Harry," Hermione jumps in. "We would have waited for you, for however long." She moves in and rests her hand on his waist. She smells sweet.

Hermione has blossomed. She's still a little shorter than him but her body is womanly and soft. She's gorgeous and always completely in control.

Harry thinks that's why her Ron go at it so much. Both of them are always clawing their way to the top. They have something to prove and someone to be.

And he's just... done. He's more than happy to let someone else take the lead. God, anyone else. He never wanted what he had to do. And he can't do it anymore. He's the natural addition to their story, the one they both have. The one who never fights.

He'd be stupid to lie to himself that he didn't want this. But he'd also be an idiot to believe something like this could work. "What would we even tell people?" He mumbles, shifting awkwardly.

"Wizards and witches are different than muggles, Harry. Purebloods can have more than one spouse. In fact, in most countries outside the Western world, it's actively encouraged. We'd be accepted."

Ron's voice is deep in his ear as he pulls him back against him. Hermione comes up to his his front, her eyes kindly searching his. 

"Spouse?" Harry's voice breaks at the end of the question.

"You don't think we'd ever have you without the intention of keeping you, do you?" Her voice is tantalizing, and Harry feels his body respond.

"Enough talking, mate. Do you want to leave?" Ron's arms are strong, holding him.

Harry turns his head shakily.

"Right, you don't."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	3. Chapter 3

"I knew you wouldn't," Ron leans in, attacking his mouth with a passionate kiss that leaves Harry gasping. "Didn't I tell you 'Mione?" He says as he gently pulls back to catch his breath.

"You did."

"Our Harry would never ask, would never intrude, but here he is."

Hermione's hand runs through his unruly hair. "Here he is," she whispers softly into his ear. "Let's take this to the bedroom."

Harry feels his face heat up in a dark blush. Bedroom? He never thought Hermione would be this... confidant in an experience like this. But now he that they're doing it, he can't believe he thought she'd be any different. She's been leading him everywhere for the past ten years.

"That alright with you, Harry? Our girl can get a little impatient when she gets her sights on the prize." Ron's voice is husky, and Harry's pants are more than a little uncomfortable at this point.

"Er... I mean if that's what you guys want..." Harry mumbles, his voice sounding weaker than he intended.

Hermione grabs him by the base of his neck, turning his head to face her. "None of that. We can wait. What do you want, Harry? We can talk more. We can do whatever you want."

Harry bites his lip, thinking. He wants to follow her into the bedroom. Hell looking at her, he'd follow her anywhere. 

But this will change everything, more than the kisses they've shared ever could.

Buggering with one best mate would be...complicating things.

Doing it with both? It has the potential to be a bloody mess.

Ron watches his face while he thinks it over, and then reaches a hand out and runs it over the bulge quickly forming at the front of Harry's pant. "Not to play unfairly, but I think we could help you out with this, and that might clear up some of our thinking." His voice is suggestive and warm.

"I want to," Harry says softly through a small moan.

"Then let us take care of you." Hermione intertwines her fingers with his, and pulls him out of the kitchen toward the bedroom. 

Ron lets out a small whoop of joy, "I'll turn off the floo."

Harry doesn't know what to expect, but he's feeling something he hasn't felt in a long time. 

Excitement.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The next time Harry wakes up, he's in an even more compromising position. Hermione at his front, and Ron resting comfortably behind him. 

All of them completely starkers. 

"Hmmm... I want to wake up like this every morning." Ron mumbles into Harry's hair, and starts kissing down his neck.

"We'll considering it's actually supper time, that would be a decadent life." Hermione sits up, letting the sheet fall and giving Harry a clear view of her perfect breasts.

"You have lost weight, Har." Ron's hand slides teasingly up his rib cage. "Don't worry we'll fatten you up."

"Have at it." Harry mutters burrowing his head in a pillow. Weasleys are exceptionally obsessed with his weight.

"You're beautiful, no matter what. Don't worry, Harry. We love you at any weight." Hermione's voice is soothing and joking while Ron's hands are gentle and tickling. 

Their affection has been overwhelming, especially when he thinks about how thoroughly they buggered him. Repeatedly. For most of the day. 

They had both been so... commanding. He never felt so owned in a moment, or so turned on. Though thinking about it, outside their dealings with Voldemort, Ron and Hermione had much more of a presence than he did. 

Being Quidditch captain aside, Harry never really cared about leading. 

He just did what needed to be done to win a war.

Now the war was over, and he'd been drifiting while his friends were busy growing into themselves.

Ron's hands keep roaming over his body, bringing him back to the present as he feels over the bruises they left on him. 

"I think we were too much for him." Hermione's voice carries a hint of a chuckle. 

"Not too much. Just very enthusiastic." Harry keeps mumbling into his pillow. 

"Awh, look at him. Pretending he's not tired." Ron bites teasingly into Harry's earlobe. 

"No biting! I can't do round three." He flushes lightly at the slight whine to his voice.

Hermione laughs. "He's right, Ron. We really should eat something."

Ron mumbles under his breath, but moves to get out of the bed. 

"What do we want? Take out?"

"Sounds good, love. Chinese, Harry?"

Harry nods from under the pillow. Too knackered to even respond. Luckily, they'll know what he wants. The familiarity of friendship still there, even with this new layer of intimacy. 

"I'll call the place down the street."

Ron leaves the room, and Harry can hear him moving in the kitchen. 

"Best thing I ever did was teach him how to use the phone. I can come home to a hot meal now." 

"You could have taught him how to use the stove." Harry responds with a yawn.

"Nah. I think you'll be the one to excel there. I saw enough of Ron's cooking potential in Potions class."

"You were better than me there too." 

"I was more dedicated. You like to cook."

Harry shrugs in response. It's amazing how well she knows him. Even stuff he tries to hide. He doesn't like to advertise how much he enjoys cooking the muggle way. 

But she always sees him. 

"You don't have to worry about anything, Harry." 

He removes the pillow from his face, giving her a questioning look. 

“I’m sure you’re feeling a little gobsmacked. We sprung this on you. But I want to make sure you know- we love you. We would never hurt you.”

“I know that ‘Mione.”

“I know you do, but we want this to be forever. And not because Ron and I need you to smooth over our relationship. We just can’t imagine our lives without you being there. Every plan we've made, we quickly realised the opinion and the voice we were always looking for was yours.”

“I missed you guys too.”

Hermione leans down, and their lips meet. Kissing her is different than kissing Ron. His kisses are passion and need - her’s are like coming home. 

Coming home to a very sexy house. But still home, with the warmth and security of someone who has always been there for him. 

Her love was never jealous, and always kind. A presence that protected and gave him all her strength, whenever she could.

“I love you, Hermione.” He says into her mouth, feeling her smile into him.

She leans back. Her hair is loose around her shoulders. It’s been a long time since he’s seen her like this. Relaxed.

“I love you too, Harry.”

“A fellow steps out for five minutes to order some food, and it’s like a muggle fairy tale in his bed.”

“Get in here you big oaf. We were just talking.”

“About how handsome I am? How blue my eyes are? How the light hits my red, shining hair?”

“Among other things.”

“Food?” Harry interjects finally sitting up and looking to Ron.

“They said twenty minutes, so it should be here in an hour.”

“I’m gonna clean up.” Harry looks around the room, wondering where his clothes are. He’s not embarrassed. Not really. But it does feel strange to walk around their house naked.

“We’ll go together. Hermione likes the bathroom to herself.”

Ron grabs his arm pulling him out of the bed and into their sight. So much for embarrassment.

Hermione gets up and grabs a robe, but not before Harry gets a chance to ogle her ass. “I’m going to get something to drink. You two hurry up. No funny business, I want to shower before the food too.”

“Yes, love.” Ron gives her cheek a peck as he passes, shuffling Harry into the bathroom.

“So Hermione and I did a lot of research on poly relationships, in wizarding and muggle culture.” Ron says as he turns on the shower, sticking his hand in to check the temperature. “We’ll give it a minute. Old building.”

“You did research?” 

“You’ve met, Hermione haven’t you mate?”

“Oh, right. What did she find?”

Ron grabs him by the hips and pulls their bodies together. “That’s better. Like you close now that I can have you that way.” He sneaks a kiss before answering the question. “We found lot’s of stuff. Muggles are weird about it. But that makes sense because they’ve only recently come up with paternity tests.”

Harry raises his eyebrows at that.

Ron laughs, “Hermione did a lot of explaining. But she told me Muggles pass fortune from father to son, like wizards. But it’s easy for wizard to check who the father is. Has been for centuries. So no risk in being in a relationship that involves more than one person. Male or female.”

“I guess that makes sense.”

“Also, wizards have been worried about our magic population for a long time. And witches tend to have less children than muggle women. And muggle men can’t give birth at all. So that’s why muggles are weird about marriage. And why poly relationships are accepted in wizarding culture but not Muggle.”

Ron drags back the curtain and steps into the water, motioning for Harry to follow.

Harry thinks Hermione’s explanation is probably much more complex than that. But he followed the main ideas. 

“I mean in our relationship you and I can have kids, you and Hermione can, and me and Hermione can- so it’s equal. If we were muggle, that wouldn’t be true. So we’d be weird and jealous.”

“You want kids?” Harry says, suddenly awkward as Ron gives him the soap.

“I mean, yeah. I’m a Weasley. And you will be too.”

“What?”

“Well, Potter-Weasley. I figure you’re like Hermione on that one. And I know you want kids. I watch your face when anyone mentions a family.”

Harry shifts looking down as he runs the soap over his body. His friends, lovers?- know him so well.

“But we’ll work that out later. The most important thing we found, in muggle and wizard research, is that the relationships are separate but together.”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, I thought that was confusing too. But it’s like you and I have a relationship, me and ‘Mione have a relationship, and you and ‘Mione have one, but then we have our relationship all together.”

“But... isn’t that how it’s always been?”

“Yeah mate, it is.” Ron’s face is beaming as he leans down for a kiss. 

It’s how it's always been, Harry realises the meaning as he leans deeper into Ron.


	4. Chapter 4

After that first night and day, the three of them easily fell into a rhythm. 

Harry thought it might be difficult to have their platonic relationship morph to a romantic one, but it wasn’t. The changes happened without him even noticing half the time. What has once a casual dinner with friends easily adapted to a date, hanging out with Ron smoothly transitioned to snogging with Ron, and having morning tea with Hermione at the Ministry- now included enthusiastic games of footsie. 

It felt like in some ways that their relationship hadn’t really changed at all, that the two most important people in his life were still just that. Only now, he didn’t need to look for someone else, for someone who could never measure up to the connection he already had with them.

To be at risk of sounding like an utter wanker- he felt complete. He hasn’t been this satisfied with his life in a long time, not since he killed Voldemort. He once again had purpose and reasons to do things,not a script of a life he should be living, instead- a life he actually wanted to be living.

“I don’t understand why you won’t move in. We have a big enough flat, and it drives Ron crazy not to have us both under his roof.”

Harry rolls his eyes at Hermione. To call Ron possessive would be an understatement. Harry witnessed it often enough concerning Hermione when they were in school, but he never thought it would be pointed in his direction. 

“It’s not that big of deal. He’s not as bad with me, about stuff like that.”

“Oh really? Tell me in detail how many times he’s let you out of his sight over the past ten years.”

Harry pauses, considering it for the first time. They’ve gotten into two fights that he can remember, but besides that Ron has always been a steady and reassuring presence if a somewhat possessive friend. 

But Harry understood, Ron always is looking for things to belong to him- a consequence of six other siblings. 

“I mean we live apart now...and summers. And fourth year...and well, you know the other time.” It’s still hard for both of them to talk about the pain of Ron leaving them in the Forest of Dean, despite the fact they’ve forgiven it a hundred times over. 

“Summer like when he showed up and broke you out of the Dursley's house? And we know how he responded after the other times were over- renewed and fanatic devotion while begging for forgiveness. Face it, Harry. If you think of all the times Ron’s went ‘caveman’ about me, he’s been pulling the same routine about you.You just haven’t noticed.”

“He didn’t like me talking to Viktor Krum?” He brushes it off with a smirk.

“Change that name to Cho Chang, and you’ve got all I heard about fifth year.”

Harry snorts. “Possessive git.”

“Trust me, I’m aware. And our git isn’t pleased with the current arrangement.”

“I like my flat.” Harry mutters. It sounds weak even to his ears.

“Your flat is shite. And nothing to write home about.” Hermione takes a large sip of her tea, eyes him questioningly. 

“It’s mine though..I like that.” 

“It’s not like our place wouldn’t be yours too. That’s what we want, love. For you to belong there, belong with us.”

Hermione likes to complain about Ron’s protectiveness, but Harry has often thought it’s a little bit of the pot and the kettle. 

He’s never even fought much with Hermione, and she’s taken care of him more than anyone. The number of times she’s saved his life alone…

“Ron’s the caveman, huh?” He pokes the bear, and enjoys watching her expression shift to indignant.

“Fine, I’m not exactly satisfied with it either. You know I worry. It’s my thing. And when you’re not there, Ron and I combine our worry into one big worry.”

“You guys know I can take care of myself. It’s not like I’m out prowling the street.”

“I know. You fall asleep at 10:00pm watching the muggle news. We’d just like you to fall asleep between us, where you’re meant to be.”

If he’s being honest with himself, he’s not sure what’s holding him back. He spends at least four nights a week at their place as it is. And he was there close to that before they even started this...thing. 

“You’re there all the time. What’s stalling you?” Her eyes are open and concerned.

She’s such a great listener. He tends to tell her more than he means to.

“I don’t want to wear out my welcome.” His voice is low, embarrassed, and he picks at the half of his sandwich still left on his place. His lunch time is almost up, and he’s got to get to a meeting with the Head Auror.

Hermione’s expression gets sharper, and she grabs his wrist gently before he can start making excuses. “Where did you hear that phrase?”

“I don’t know. Isn’t it common?”

“Yes, Harry. It’s a common muggle phrase.” Her voice is soft, and she leaning close to him, forcing eye contact.

“Oh.”

“You can never wear out your welcome with us. Never, Harry. No matter what anyone told you. You special to us, precious. We want you with us as often as we can have you. So enough of this nonsense, we’ll move your stuff on Saturday.” And with that, she leans over seals her promise with a kiss. Now that she’s figured him out, they’ll be no changing her mind. Not that he’s even sure he’d want to.

Harry feels himself blushing. It feels weird to be together at work, but like Ron and Hermione had said- no one even seemed to notice. In fact, most people seemed to think they’d all been together for years, and Ron was just openly claiming him.

He’d been trying to figure out what purebloods and wizarding society meant by ‘claiming’. Their answers had been pretty confusing.

“I got to go. I have that meeting.” He says after muttering a quick ‘tempus’ to check the time.

“Is this your new assignment?”

“Yeah, Ron got his yesterday. He’s off in combat training. I assume I’ll get a similar field position.”

“Hmmm,” Hermione sounds doubtful, and he shoots her an inquiring look. “Oh, maybe, but I think you two have different strengths so I wouldn’t get too attached to the idea.”

Harry shrugs. His place in the field seems like a no-brainer to him. But Hermione doesn’t make habit of being wrong.

“See you at dinner!” He quickly spells his tray to the cart roaming down the aisle on it’s own. Those things can be bloody pushing when you’re trying to finish the last of your pudding. God help the poor sod who leaves his mess for the cart to pick up. 

“Bye, love.” Hermione grabs some notes from her bag, going from deep conversation to working in less than a minute.

He envies her. Lucky for him, he only has this meeting. Than he can go to his desk and reflect on their conversation.

Hermione has an excellent ability to seek out the truth and then give him the space to deal with the uncomfortable feelings his childhood brings up.

Ron would still be steaming, threatening the Dursley's, and not letting Harry out of his sight.

Suffice to say, Hermione’s method is preferable at work, but Ron’s inability to subdue his own feelings for Harry can be a comfort at times.

“Ah yes! Mr. Potter! How are you today?” Head Auror Robards shakes his hand and gestures to the seat in front of his desk as Harry walks into his office. 

“I’m good, sir. Thank you.”

“Excellent, excellent. And we are talking assignments today, right?”

Harry nods, and Robards picks up the file to his left.

“Ah yes, I see. I mulled over this one for a bit. Your superiors are all complimentary about your dedication and your ability. A lot of natural talent you seem to posses.”

Harry feels his face heat up, never quite mastering how to accept praise even when it seems genuine.

“Thank you, sir.”

“Now am I correct you want to be placed in the field?”

Harry nods his assent.

“Yes, I feared that, most young men do. And even with all of my well thought out reasoning, I fear you will leave here disappointed.”

“Sir?”

“Mr. Potter, you’re going to bond with Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger-Weasley, correct?”

Harry’s expression must show his confusion because Robards pauses whatever he was going to say next. “Raised by muggles?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Hmph, would it destroy the school if Hogwarts offered a wizarding culture class?” he mumbles under his breath before sighing.

“Doubtful, it took Voldemort to do it properly.”

“Your humor always surprises me, Potter.” Robards sends him a glare over his glasses.

“Sorry, sir.”

“I understand why Mr. Weasely hasn’t explained this to you. It’s inconvenient, but understandable from his point of view. Poor fellow might not even realise you don’t know. That’s the trouble with purebloods. Presumptuous bunch.”

“What’s this all have to do with a field position?”

“It’s permitted for purebloods to claim a second spouse, and for relationships to develop between threesomes as well as pairs, as I’m sure you’re aware. It’s even somewhat encouraged if a connection can be forged.”

“That’s what Ron said.”

“Yes, I’m sure he did. The issue, Mr. Potter, is that soon you will be Mr. Potter-Weasley, and when that time comes, it would be uncouth for you to be in the field.”

“Why?”

“Well, it’s a dangerous position.”

Harry stated at his boss for a long minute, neither one of them saying a word. “I think you lost me, sir.”

“Yes. I sensed that would be the case.” Robards sigh again and takes off his glasses, beginning to clean them with a handkerchief. “Mr. Weasley will now be the head of your house. And that changes your role somewhat in wizarding society.”

“Is that bad?”

“No! No, not at all. It’s just assumed that Mr. Weasley will take the combat position while your talents have begun to shine elsewhere.”

“I’m confused.”

“I’m not doing a very good job of explaining this. Let me try once more- if a wizarding couple takes a second spouse, this is usually reserved for very special cases and very special people. Mr. Weasley, with his wife, has forged a bond between the three of you from his ancient ancestral magic, you are...well you are extremely precious to them. It would be difficult for them if you were to continue training as an arresting Auror.”

“But we’re not getting bonded anytime soon. We just started dating. Ron and Hermione haven’t asked me...there hasn’t been any type of ceremony or anything.”

“It appears to me that Mr. Weasley has made his claim, and you and Mrs. Granger-Weasley have accepted.”

“I guess. We’ve been dating a couple months, is that accepting?”

“Yes. The bond is forming. It’s probably getting harder for the two of them to be separate from you. Much like married couples, magical bonds are made before you ever say a vow. They’re, to be utterly sentimental, made with the heart.”

Harry is stumped. Blimey, he new magic was weird sometimes, but he didn’t think dating the two of them would have this type of consequence. He only thought the Weasleys would mad.  
In reality, Mrs. Weasley made them a cake last week and told him not to worry about Ginny. “She’ll be fine, dear, if I knew how much you meant to Ron… but this is beyond my wildest dreams.” Then she’d given him a teary eyed hug. 

“So Ron knew about this?”

Robards shrugs. “I assume he had an idea it could happen. But as I said, it is rare. To be in a three person relationship and to have forged a three person magical bond are two separate things. He’s an extraordinary wizard.”

The office is quiet. Harry tries to sort everything his boss has told him about his new relationship. Very new. 

“So...what is my assignment?”

“Oh! Yes, of course, well with your aptitude for teaching, I want you to start working with recruitment and training. People respond to you, Mr. Potter, and I can’t think of a better future leader of our training program.”

“Aptitude?”

“Yes, many of your own training Aurors have mentioned that you were an amazing asset to your classmates. And with everything you’ve been through..you have more than enough practical experience with dark wizards.”

“Alright, thank you, sir.” Harry shifts, wanting to leave the office and sneak back to his apartment. His shift is almost over, and he really needs to think. 

“This isn’t a punishment, Potter. Usually for the young, we make an effort to get them out, give them an understanding of the stakes. You don’t need that, and your personality...you don’t go for the kill, son. Even without this circumstance, my experience says you’re suited to teaching. We expect great things from you.” Robards stands up to shake his hand goodbye.

And now Harry is standing in the hallway wondering what the hell happened to his day….and what he's going to say to Ron and Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sat stunned at his small desk for the last thirty minutes of his shift. While he wanted to floo home to his small apartment immediately following the meeting, he was too scared to actually skive off early.

The last thing he needed was a write up for not being where he was meant to. 

Apparently, he’s not field capable- better to not be labeled anything else. Like ‘the boy who lived who can’t even stay on the clock’. That’s real catchy, it’d probably spread like dragon pox.

All he can think about is getting home, crawling into his bed, and dealing with the massive amount of conflicting feelings that are bubbling up inside him.

And to do that he needs to be ready to floo the moment he’s free to go, or he’ll run the risk of being caught by Ron or Hermione looking to meet up with him.

Like they’ve done every day after work since they’ve gotten together. Because according to what he’s just heard, he belongs to them now. 

And that thought nearly sends him into a panicking tailspin. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he sees it’s five minutes until 4:00pm. Close enough, he won’t actually be out of here until past the hour. 

He grabs his cloak heads toward the exit. If he can just make it home, he can handle this. He can get through it, just like he does everything else. 

“Harry!”

A voice calls to him right as he’s stepping onto the lift, causing him to turn.

“There you are mate! Glad I caught you.”

“Hi Percy. I was just going to check something before heading out. What’d you need?” Harry can’t help but fidget, wanting to get away as fast as possible. 

“I heard you were getting your assignment today. I wanted to congratulate you on the position.”

“Thanks,” Harry mutters with a weak smile. 

“I imagine Ron will be happy as well. I heard him talking to Mum about your assignment. He seemed worried you’d be in the field. Mum and I knew better of course, they’d never do that to a wizard who’d managed to form a triple bond. Ron’s really managed to surprise everyone with this claim, but he is Weasley of course, we might not have had the grandeur of that the Malfoy name held, but Mum is from a pretty well known family too, I’m not sure if you…”  
“Sorry to cut in, but I actually have to get going, Percy, fill me later, alright mate?” Harry waves as he darts off, the clock finally reaching the hour, and he can go home. 

He’s well ahead of Ron, and definitely Hermione, who usually stays late if they don’t have any set plans. He can be in his flat with his floo closed in less than three minutes with this head start.

“Potter!”

Merlin’s balls. It’s like he’s Grand Central Station today. 

“Hi Draco, I really don’t have time to talk…” 

“Yeah, yeah, always bloody busy you are. But you’ve been so tied up in Granger and Weasley, I haven’t seen you in weeks.”

Being friends with Malfoy is a new, fairly pleasant surprise. Draco is still a git, of course, Harry’s just realised how funny a git he is. 

And without Voldemort looming in both their futures, they manage to be fairly light-hearted mates. 

It helped that Draco had almost zero people he could trust, and a lot of the people he’d grown up with ended up in Azakaban. And that they’d both matured.

“I miss seeing you’re stupid scar-head at my flat, whining about your Weaslette drama.”

Harry’d matured at any rate.

“I’ll come over and whine tomorrow, right now I’m trying to get out of here. I’ve had a weird day, and…”

“Harry!”

Jesus Christ.

“Damnit Draco, is that Ron?”

“Looks like a big, hulking red-head, so I’d say it is.”

“Fuck.”

“Trouble in paradise?”

“No. I was just hoping to avoid….” Harry bites at his bottom lip anxiously.

To his surprise, it appears like Draco’s face softens marginally into an expression of affection. “Then go ahead four-eyes. I’ll tell him you’re running home. Say it’s a loo emergency.”

“You’re a prat but thanks!” 

He makes it to the floo and less than a minute, and as he stumbles into his flat- a huge sigh of relief exhales as he locks the fireplace behind him.

The place is shite. But it’s clean, and in this moment, it’s his alone. And that feels like a gift from god himself- or herself as Hermione would say.

He strips off his Auror robes, and crawls into his bed, burrowing under the soft blankets. Only then does he allow his mixed emotions to rise to the surface. 

He belongs to Ron and Hermione. Like an owl or dog. That’s what it sounded like. Part of some bond that was keeping him from being an Auror. 

He’d wanted this job more than anything. For years, he’d worked at it, he’d defeated a Dark Lord for Merlin’s sake!

It appeared as if that meant nothing. Those who can do, those who can’t… 

He stops the unkind thought before it’s finished. He knows it’s not true. His own teachers were a testament to it’s fallacy.

This hurts. He didn’t expect today to feel like this. Harry thought he knew his place and his future.

And as he drifts off into a troubled sleep, he can’t help but question something he’d thought was certain only this morning.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry jerks awake to a loud knock.

“Harry! We know you’re in there. Don’t make us break down your wards!” Hermione’s determined voice reaches him as he slowly comes to consciousness.

“Maybe that’s a little extreme, darling.” Ron’s baritone is easily heard through his thin door.

 

“Don’t darling me. I blame you for this. You purebloods and this nonsense. Things are never explained properly. Damn fools the lot of you.”

Harry groans and buries his head under the pillow. Can they really break down his wards? Probably, Hermione especially. It’d take them awhile though, but he supposes it would be too much to ask that the break and enter his flat quietly?

“Harry! C’mon, mate! Don’t leave me out here with her like this! She’s worried sick, and you know that means she’ll hex me if I look at her sideways.”

Harry ponders that. It could be funny, but he doesn’t particularly feel like a laugh right now.

He throws off the blanket and slams open the door. “Yes?” 

The two of them cram into the studio both of eyes scanning him and relaxing in relief at seeing him. “Oh Harry,” Hermione tugs him close. “We know you’re upset. We just want to talk.”

Ron nods, towering over the two of them and making his place feel small and inadequate.

“I’m not upset. I was tired. I wanted to sleep in my own bed.” He pulls back and collapses on his small sofa. 

Hermione and Ron meet eyes and seem to communicate something over the course of ten seconds. He hates when they do that.

“I’m sorry I didn’t explain the bonding process and how it would be interpreted by the rest of the wizarding world, including the ministry. It’s strange how culture has to be explained, there are so many details I forget…” Ron trails off, looking sheepish. 

“I’m sorry too, Harry. My mistake is a little less noble, I understood some of it, I just… I wanted you to see how good it could be...with us. I knew you’d be uncertain, but I thought once we were together, the rest would be easier to face.”

“I didn’t like how Robards looked at me.” Harry says, without looking up from his hands. “He acted like...like I couldn’t take care of myself.”

The two them rush to his sides, squeezing him between them. Not exactly proving his point- he immediately leans into their comfort.

“I know. It’s strange- I didn’t think...to be treasured by us is one thing, to be treasured by society can be disconcerting.” Ron’s hand gently travels up and down his back, soothing him. “But that happens to people who are responsible for forging a triple bond. And you’re already so special to everyone, Harry, we’ve all unfortunately exalted you even higher.”  
“I thought you forged the bond.” Harry mumbles, confused.

“My family’s magic did, yes. And Hermione and I’s bond is responsible for creating it, but in wizarding society and lore- you are the magical one. To be able to inspire such strong love, kind of makes you a symbol of love.” 

“Which you kind of were already, defeating Voldemort with a disarming spell.” Hermione adds softly. “And people don’t generally want their symbols to be captured and tortured by dark wizards. They want them to continue to inspire.”

“And teachers are a lot people’s greatest inspiration, I’m sure you can relate to that.” Ron interjects, hitting the point home.

They are both prats. And gits.

Prats and gits who bloody love him.

“I wasn’t interested in being another symbol.” He mutters, trying to shift away. 

Ron’s arms snakes around his waist, keeping him close. “I don’t think any of us were. And I didn’t know this claim would happen so fast. But this is who we are now. I think you know and feel that. We all do.”

Hermione’s fingers lace through his hand. “It’s going to be fine, love.”

Her tone is so sure. She never gives into doubt.

She knows what she’s asking him to sacrifice, but she knows he’s already agreed.

They belong to each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'v never gotten such intense reactions about something I've written before! I'm going to take it as a vague compliment, but it did make this update a little harder. All I can say is, the muse does what it wants... so I hope you enjoy!

Harry wakes up curled into Ron’s side. He’s not sure how he got there after starting the night closer to Hermione. 

But Ron is notoriously grabby, he manages to wrap around one of them every night without fail. 

Harry never really considered himself a cuddler, but with Ron’s open-hearted affection- it feels natural. Even when he feels still so out of sorts. Even when they feel out of sorts.

Contesting your placement isn’t common, but it’s not unheard of in the Auror’s department either. Harry’s been mulling it over in his mind, wondering if it’s worth the effort. He has some pull with the Ministry. It’s just difficult to decide. Is this his pride or is he actually unhappy at the thought of teaching? 

He wouldn’t have thought he’d ever be confronted with his pride over this. Hell, he didn’t think he had a discernible amount of pride left. Not since Hogwarts and his Quidditch days.

“You awake?” Ron mumbles, voice rough with sleep. 

“Yeah.”

“Where’s Mione?” Ron yawns as his hand moves up and down Harry’s chest. Feeling that he’s there. The way his hands roam sometimes, it makes make Harry think Ron’s just waiting for him to disapparate at any moment. 

“I’m not sure. Kitchen maybe. I thought I heard her, but it’s quiet now.”

“She might have went to the office. She’s been swamped, and Merlin knows she won’t say no to anything.”

“Hmm.” Harry shifts like he’s about to get up. “We should get out of bed. I think it’s past noon.”

“We should.” But Ron makes no effort to move or let Harry go. “What’s going on in that head of yours?” We didn’t really get into it last night, did we?”

“No, we just skimmed over my status as a bloody symbol of love. You thought that’d carry you, I suppose.”

“Got you back here, didn’t it?” Ron snorts into his hair.

Harry rolls his eyes. “You are an bloody pain, you know.”

He pulls Harry over, onto his chest so his head lies on Ron’s shoulder. “Hermione’s mentioned it, yes.”  
“I’m not going to suddenly skip around the flat because you make one decent point.” He mutters into Ron’s neck. “I’m not sure I’m ever going to agree with all this.” 

“What part are you stuck on, luv?” He knows Ron doesn’t mean to sound as condescending as he does, considering the mood of the room. 

But Harry sits up after kicking off the blankets. 

“The part where fucking you got me put out of the field.”

Ron jerks back from him in shock, and a flash of hurt flits across his face before he sits up, running a hand over his face before muttering, “It was fucking Hermione too. Don’t forget that.”

Classic Ron, always ready to share the blame. Like Harry is Mrs. Weasley catching him and his brothers at something. 

“I haven’t.” Harry growls, getting up from the bed and throwing on a pair of pajama pants. They are much too large meaning they’re not his. 

“Those are mine,” Ron says, his voice apologetic. 

“Obviously,” he sighs, dropping back down on the bed. The anger leaving almost as quickly as it came. It’s like it’s physically impossible to stay mad at Ron. Always has been. He yearns for him. 

Hermione too, but she never makes him furious like Ron does. 

They sit in silence for a moment before Ron moves to sit behind him. 

“I didn’t know it would happen this way either, you know.” His hand tentatively touches at Harry’s back. “This went way faster than I’d ever imagined it would. No bloody one tells you how fast soulmate bonds happen. Hermione didn’t know either.”

Harry pauses on what he was about to say, “Soulmates?”

“Well, yeah. You only form bonds like this if you’re soulmates. That’s the word ‘Mione used. Muggle language for what the three of us are. It’s different in magical terms but the same idea.”

“What idea is that?”

“Our magic draws us together. And when a bond forms, it’s…” He stops, hand gently touching the nap of Harry’s neck before sliding down his back, grabbing his hips ,and turning him so they are facing each other. 

“It’s permanent. And unbreakable. We are supposed to be together. ”

Harry snorts. “So what, we’re ‘meant to be’?” he mumbles sarcastically. 

“Is that a muggle thing?”

“It’s a muggle fairy tale. It's not real, Ron.” 

“It is. It’s why the three of us have always been so connected. Our magics have been bonding since we were eleven years old.”

“If that’s true, then what would have happened if Ginny and I had never broken up?”

His hands cup Harry’s face, lifting his chin. “Then we would have continued the way we were. Feeling like something was missing. Idolizing a horrible, death wish camping mission from hell because our magic would remember that time we were together as a time when we were whole.” 

Harry stares into Ron’s eyes. His stupidly perfect blue eyes. He remembers all those months with Ginny, in his warm flat- but somehow miss a freezing cold tent, constant fear, and the sound of two people breathing near him. “You guys felt that way too?”

“Why do you think we ripped your pants off the second you dumped my little sister?”

“It was mutual.” 

Ron laughs, and leans in to pull them together, his mouth against his. The kiss is quick and dirty, causing Harry to moan lightly. “God, you are so fucking perfect. Adorable ,selfless prat.”

As they break apart, he notices he’s now half on top of Ron’s lap. 

“So what happens now, you wanker?” Harry asks as Ron’s hands continue to wander. 

“We all live happily ever after?”He replies into his neck, biting softly when Harry shivers at his soft touch. 

“Where did you even hear that?” 

“I have some experience with those fairy tales. Hermione and I did a ‘cultural exchange’. Something about me not getting her best jokes. We started with Cinderella.” 

“She didn’t realise you don’t get jokes due to daftness?”

“She gives me a lot of unearned marks.” 

Harry rolls his eyes. “I meant what more of what’s going to happen with the Ministry.”

“Oh.”

“I think I should appeal my placement.”

“No.” Ron’s tone changes to something harder, surprising Harry with his intensity. 

“What do you mean ‘no’?”

“I can’t have you in danger like that. The last time- it nearly destroyed us.”

“I’m pretty sure that was your hormones and misplaced jealousy.”

Ron grunts in frustration and before Harry can blink, he’s on his back with his hands tenderly held above his head.

“That was part of it. But...I can’t explain it, but having you and Hermione in danger made me crazy. I acted on the jealousy because I didn’t feel like I could say what it really was without sounding like an arse.”

“Well you sound like an arse now, so your instincts were right on that.”

“Harry….” Ron flops down beside him, burying his face into his neck and groaning. 

Harry moves his arms down, and Ron grabs a hand, intertwining their fingers.

“You’re a protective wizard. Fine. But that doesn’t mean you should decide my career, or Hermione’s.”

Ron rolls them over so Harry is on top of his chest, back to the way they started the morning. They really should get out of bed.

“You don’t get it. My magic, it creates the bond. But luv, you are the vessel of it. Your magic carries it. Losing you… Hermione and I can barely survive the thought of it.” 

Harry doesn’t respond. He doesn’t know what to think. It’s not like he could survive the thought of losing them either, but the way Ron is talking, it sounds like a physical pain.

A pain he’s familiar with. The two of them were always there beside his hospital beds. Worried, waiting, with pained expressions on their faces. 

But he can remember the dull pain he’s felt the times they were hurt- Hermione in fifth year and Ron in sixth.

“I just don’t get why it’s ok for you to be an Auror then.”

“Because nothing happens if I die. Your death would have serious consequences to the wizarding world.”

“Like what?” Harry scoffs.

“I don’t know how to describe it. I don't think there is a Muggle equivalent. Hermione might be able to help.”

“I call bullshit. I think this is more pureblood hocus pocus, traditionalist hooey.”

“Do you really want to be an auror this badly? I guess we can fuck the system. Get me and ‘Mione some calming draught for every shift you have for the next thirty years or so….”

“Shut up, I just don’t like this feeling.”

“What feeling?”

Harry rolls onto his back, away from Ron, staring at the ceiling. It’s strange that all ceilings kind of look alike. 

So if you wake up in the middle of the night, no matter where you are, for an entire minute or so, sometimes you can think you’re somewhere you’ve been.

Cupboard ceilings are white too.


End file.
